


Люциус Малфой и "Проклятое дитя"

by Morgul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: Нарцисса читает содержание пьесы и требует чтобы Люциус вмешался





	

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Xenya-m, 2524104_aka_ alia, Tau Mirta

— Люциус, это отвратительно! — Нарцисса яростно встряхнула газету, которую держала в руках. — Они пишут, что наш любимый Скорпиус — сын Волдеморта! Ты, слышишь, Люциус?!

— Ммм… — невнятно ответил тот.

— А Драко! Драко заявляет, что мы никогда его не любили, что мы ненавидим душечку Асторию, что мы поломали ему всю жизнь! Как могло дойти до такого? Наш сын! Наш дорогой ребенок! Люциус, ты вообще меня слышишь? Драко за глаза говорит о тебе ужасные вещи.

— Нарси, золотко, за глаза Драко может даже плюнуть мне на ботинки, — меланхолично отозвался Люциус.

— Ты всегда ему слишком много позволял! И я тоже хороша! Может, мы действительно плохие родители?

Нарцисса смахнула слезинку.

— Но как он может писать, что у него не было друзей?! А как же Панс, Тео? Как же Грег? Каково им будет это читать?

Люциус в ответ только пожал плечами.

— А это вообще какой-то абсурд: они пишут, что Белла родила ребенка! Буквально за пару месяцев до битвы за Хогвартс! Салазар Великий, беременную Беллу я даже представить боюсь! Мы бы не выжили в собственном доме, здесь никто бы не выжил. И нет бы от милого Руди! Они пишут, что ребенок от Темного Лорда.

— Просто самец-производитель какой-то получается, — хмыкнул Люциус, отложил перо и задумчиво подпер голову рукой. — Если бы он хоть ненадолго переключался с Гарри Поттера на подобные свершения, было бы куда проще. А у меня там лишних детей случайно не появилось?

— Твоих детей, о которых неизвестно мне? — сощурилась Нарцисса. — А что, им есть откуда взяться?

— Ну, я же не могу отвечать за фантазии литераторов, дорогая! Кто знает, зачем они затеяли эту клеветническую пьесу и сколько им за нее заплатили. Я надеюсь только, что Драко не продешевил с гонораром.

— Как ты можешь так говорить, Люциус? Ты намерен что-нибудь делать?

—Разумеется. — Люциус снова взялся за перо. — Я стараюсь изо всех сил.

— Не понимаю. Ты все время пишешь. Это должно как-то помочь?

Нарцисса подошла к столу, заваленному бумагами, и взяла один из мелко исписанных листков.

"... Флитвик взмахнул зажатым в руке хлыстом и игриво стегнул одетого в розовое платье Крю..."

— Что это за чушь?

Нарцисса вопросительно уставилась на Люциуса.

— Мне нужно будет совершить небольшое путешествие в прошлое, дорогая, совсем ненадолго.

— Ты хочешь подменить пьесу? Люци, это опасно! Они заметят подлог. А если тебя кто-нибудь увидит, и из-за этого изменится настоящее?

— Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь подменять пьесу, это и впрямь заметят. И я вообще не собираюсь ни с кем общаться. Мне нужен только обыкновенный маггловский компьютер.

Нарцисса присела к столу.

— Так. Я хочу знать что ты задумал, — строго сказала она. — В деталях.

— Нарси, я всего лишь хочу опубликовать эти истории в маггловской компьютерной сети, чтобы как можно больше людей их прочитали. Правда, мне еще писать и писать. Рассказов тридцать, а лучше бы сорок.

Люциус вздохнул и бережно сгреб раскиданные листки в стопку.

— Если все будут это читать, а может, и сочинять сами, то когда проклятая пьеса выйдет — в нее никто не поверит. Более того, все подумают, что сюжеты пьесы взяты из таких вот рассказов. А если я еще и смогу быть пооригинальнее...

— Пооригинальнее? Что ж...

Нарцисса взяла листок бумаги и перо.

— Андромеда будет не нашей родной сестрой — ее подменили в детстве. За это ее и выгнали из семьи и выжгли с фамильного древа. А настоящая наша сестра — Долорес Амбридж. Она тайно и безнадежно влюблена в Дамблдора. Под видом инспектора она проникает в Хогвартс...

Люциус с любовью посмотрел на жену и пододвинул ей стопку чистой бумаги.


End file.
